Forget
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna could've handled another failed test, he could've handled being told he had another training session, he could've handle going off to war again, but what he couldn't handle was that he had to forget everything.


**I was inspired by this fanfiction, 'Reset Buttons'.**

Forget

Tsuna was sitting in a makeshift office where he was currently in a meeting with Reborn, Shoichi and Spanner. They would've been home yesterday, but Shoichi had something urgent to tell him and Tsuna decided that, since they have been in the future for about two weeks what was one more day. So here they were, in this makeshift office with Tsuna resembling a goldfish. Tsuna opened his mouth, but the words weren't coming to him in the way he wanted to. Shoichi and the rest waited as Tsuna processed everything Shoichi had told him.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said giving the red head a wan smile. "I seemed to have misunderstood you you're telling me that you're going to erase our memories?" He looked at his mittens, he looked at his box animals, and then he looked at the two scientists before him, before he frowned. "Why?"

Shoichi gave him a sad smile, he didn't like the idea of erasing everybody memories either, but it was for their past selves on good. "You just can't, if you guys go back to the past for good this time, you'll be taking all of your memories back with you."

"And that's a bad thing how?" Tsuna asked confused as to why two weeks of memories of the future was a bad thing. As if reading his mind Shoichi said:

"You guys won't just remember just two weeks of memories, you guys would remember _ten years_ worth of memories," Shoichi said sharply as if to stab Tsuna with those words as the teen slightly jump at his tone. "Imagine going back to the past and all those memories just suddenly assault you guys, the shock will probably kill you if not leave you brain dead."

Tsuna was pale at the thought of his friends going brain dead because they couldn't handle their futures selves' memories.

"And I assure you that these past ten years have been anything but nice," Shoichi said miserably as he remembered his college days where he was blissfully unaware of the mafia world and then suddenly on his way to class he gained memories of his future self and the destruction he caused by constantly trying to change his past, lead to Byakuran to awakening his dormant powers. Shoichi added softly, "Everybody who was involved in this war will remember everything as well, whether they were directly involved or not will remember. People who were completely innocent will remember the grotesque way of how they or their love ones died."

Tsuna thoughts went immediately to the kids, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo and mom. If erasing everybody memories of the future to save what was left of their sanities was the best thing to do, then he'll do it.

"But what about the things we learned?" Tsuna said still feeling a little stubborn now that he remembered all the training that he and everybody else went through. It would definitely be a waste of those days and brutal beatings they succumbed too. Tsuna shuddered.

Shoichi had a dry smile, "You can always learn them again, besides you learned about the X-burner on your own, so you'll be able to do it again."

Tsuna couldn't argue there. "But what about you guys?"

Shoichi smiled, Spanner didn't look up from his computer screen, but you could see the quirk of his lips. "If it's meant to be, then we'll meet again."

Tsuna just smiled, "I guess I'll just have faith that we will," he sighed in resignation. "This may sound childish of me for saying this, but this isn't right forgetting all of this and going around like nothing happened, but there's no helping it." Tsuna stood up and made his way to the door, he was going to have tell everybody the news and he wasn't exactly looking forward to that.

As Tsuna exited, Reborn couldn't help but smirk and lament over how mature Tsuna gotten, but was upset at how short lived that was going to be. Reborn looked at the two scientist and ask, "Was there a reason why you didn't tell Tsuna that that they were eventually going to remember everything?"

Shoichi shrugged, "Tsuna accepted everything as it was, so there was no point in telling him anything else, besides, it won't hurt for him to realize that not everything has a happy ending even though I think he already knows that," His mind shifting back of the death of Byakuran, Yuni, and Gamma and all the other people who have died or suffered just as badly. Reborn just hmm'ed and left it as it was. After all, it would be amusing to see what kind of face Tsuna would make when he finally remember everything.


End file.
